


Something Bad

by CaptainTi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentions of Casual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't want something nice and calm. He wants something kind of reckless, something that isn't only good for him. So he spends his nights picking up men for sex in clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Bad

Something bad

An AkuRoku, Kingdom Hearts fanfic

By CaptainTi

Picking someone up at a club was damn easy if you were Roxas. He was used to it by now, had been doing this every weekend for about a year. He’d gotten a bit of a reputation, but he wasn’t stupid. He still didn’t go home with just anyone, and he was careful about who he chose to go with twice (or more for that matter). His brother hated the whole things, thought he should stop, pestered him to go on a date instead. He wasn’t interested in a date though, he didn’t want a boyfriend, he wanted to do something reckless and kind of dumb. He wanted to get out of the whole good guy thing he had going on in his life.

 

So he chose to pick up guys, or let himself get picked up by guys, he didn’t know and have sex with them. Sometimes the sex was bad, sometimes he had good sex and sometimes he didn’t end up having sex. Like that time he had followed Demyx home, and they realised neither really felt like fooling around and spent the night talking instead. That had been a good thing too, because Demyx understood Roxas. He understood that he needed to do something bad for himself to keep himself sane, he understood the need to not be safe and sound and in love. Demyx understood in ways Roxas’ other friends never could. Since then Demyx had become a permanent fixture in Roxas’ life. The sand coloured haired man was there some nights to dance, maybe pick someone up himself. Mostly they helped out if the other couldn’t shake an annoying man. It was nice, having a kind of wingman when out.

 

Tonight Demyx had already left though, with Xigbar, an older man who Demyx liked well enough to keep going home with. Thus Roxas was alone, standing at the bar, having a drink when he noticed the person he never wanted to see again. His ex-boyfriend, the one who’d made him come into this life.

“Hey Roxas.” The man said as he spotted him.

“Hello Hayner.” Roxas felt cold. This whole thing was stupid. He and Hayner had been friends before they hooked up and got together. They still had common friends, but when they fell apart they stopped seeing each other. Seeing him should have hurt, but Roxas didn’t feel anything. The whole thing was over, Roxas didn’t ever want to go back to something so dull again. “You look the same as ever.” It was true. The other blonde looked the same, the clothes the same as ever and his facial expression was also as Roxas remembered.

“Yeah, nothing much’s changed. How are you?”

“I’m fine, great, wonderful.”

“Yeah? Who you here with? Sora?” Roxas winced at the mention of his brother. Back when the two of them were together Sora had constantly pushed him to do something social. The difference was huge.

“Nope, was here with a friend, but he left already.”

“Really? Not much of a friend then?” Hayner smirked. “You hate being left alone.”

“Actually, we’re here to hook up, so it’s not a surprise.” Roxas deadpanned, annoyed. He spotted one of his previous one night stands and took that as a way out of this train wreck of a conversation. “See, I gotta go.” He nodded and left swiftly.

 

The mentioned one night stand wasn’t someone Roxas was going to leave with. He knew that Reno had a boyfriend now, but he was actually quite good company.

“Yo Rox!” The red head waved and winked. “What brings you over?”

“Getting rid of the annoying ex.”

“Ah... The blonde at the bar?”

“Yes...” Roxas knew he was whining, but he couldn’t help himself. “What a drag he is. How the heck were we together for three years?”

“Woah, three years?” A new voice spoke, and Roxas looked around the other side of Reno in the booth. “He ain’t a looker, I mean... You can do better.” The man had as obnoxious red hair as Reno and was clearly related to the man.

“Yeah. I know that now.” Reno laughed at this.

“This is my little brother Axel, Rox. He’s just moved to town. Got a new job and all.”

“I got promoted dick head.”

“Same thing.” Roxas laughed at the two. “I’m gonna go talk to Rude.” Rude was Reno’s boyfriend, and he stood and left the two of them.

“...want to make out?” Axel blurted out.

“What?”

“Your ex is coming this way.” Axel explained, wincing at his own un-smoothness. “You said you wanted to get away from him, so I figured... I’d help out?”

“Yeah right.” Roxas snorted. He turned his head and saw that Axel was speaking the truth. The redhead was attractive, and he really didn’t want to talk with Hayner for the rest of the night. So he shrugged and pulled the man closer to smash their lips together. It was like an explosion. Roxas was suddenly feeling all the feelings at once, and Axel seemed to be having the same reaction, if the way he jerked was to be explained. The sudden reaction of his emotions calmed down to a buzzing heat and Roxas pulled the other man closer to try to keep that feeling. Axel’s lips were hard and smooth, and his hands were warm when they started wandering over his back. Roxas sighed into the imprints of warmth the hands left and he felt Axel smile into the kiss.

 

Someone clearing their voice behind Roxas forced them to break their kiss way too early, and he was scowling into Axel’s shoulder about it.

“What?” Axel said to the person, sounding as put out as Roxas felt at being interrupted.

“Is this guy bothering you Roxas?” It was Hayner again. Roxas groaned and shifted to look at him.

“No. He’s kissing me, I’m kissing him, we’re kissing.” He rolled his eyes. “You can leave.”

“...are you sure Rox? I can call someone to come pick you up?” Hayner sounded worried.

“I’m fine. Just leave.”

“...This isn’t like you Roxas, come on, I’ll call your brother.” Hayner moved to pull Roxas away, but Axel was faster, standing up and pushing the blonde away. Roxas groaned at this, if they started a fight he’d be in trouble.

“Back off.” Axel said; voice steady and eyes blazing.

“Look, I’m sure you’re fine, but Roxas’ drunk and...”

“I’m not even drunk Hayner.” Roxas felt tired now. “I’m not drunk, I’m the one who kissed him.”

“Look, I know you and...”

“No you don’t.” He interrupted again. “You don’t know me anymore Hayner. It’s been a year since we last saw each other, and you didn’t even know me then because I didn’t know myself. You’re not a bad guy, but you don’t know me.” He looked at Axel, who seemed to be several inches shorter now when he wasn’t trying to force the other away. He smiled at the man and got a gentle smile back. “We’re leaving, come on Axel.”

 

“I’m sorry.” They were the first words to come out of Roxas’ mouth as they got out of the club, but Axel only laughed.

“Not your fault man, but he sounds like a jerk.”

“Nah, he’s not. He just remembers me as the quiet kid he grew up with who only did bad things when he was around.” Roxas pulled a hand through his light spikes. “Ha. Guess he got a shock.”

“...So was that only when the ex is around? The kissing and touching?” Axel asked, sly smile in place.

“What do you mean with that?” Roxas was smirking though, eyes shining with mirth.

“Come home with me?” He nodded, but they had barely started kissing again when Reno interrupted.

“Hey! You two want a ride with me and Rude?” At this interruption they only laughed though, making Reno confused and kind of pissed off. “What? Come on, or we’ll leave!”

 

They ended up at Roxas’ place, since Axel shared with his brother and Rude, and they (more like Reno) made it clear that they were going there and having his brother there would not be appreciated. Roxas usually didn’t bring people home, since Sora had a thing for coming over unannounced whenever he pleased and no one wanted their dim-witted brother to meet their one night stand. It was different with Axel though, probably because he wasn’t a one night stand. Axel’d made it clear that he didn’t want that kind of thing, and Roxas felt like he liked the man too much to push it. Instead they watched a movie and made out on the sofa, where they actually fell asleep and were woken when Sora opened the front door singing.

“Heeeeey Roxaaaas” he all but shouted, but stopped abruptly when he saw the two on the sofa. “Ehhh....”

“Sora, what the hell?”

“What’s this?” Sora narrowed his eyes at Axel. “Who’s this?”

“This is Axel. He’s... a friend.” Axel snorted, but only said hello to Sora.

“Is he the same redhead Hayner called me ranting about?”

“...Probably, yeah.” Axel said as he stretched, smirking when he caught Roxas staring at his bare chest. “We did meet him last night. And ‘friend’, really now Roxy?” His green eyes twinkled.

“Woah, wait a sec here... Is this your boyfriend? Roxas! Why haven’t you told me about him before? Roxas!?”

 

Half an hour later Roxas had shoved his brother out the door, having filled his head with stupid explanations about not wanting to jinx anything and apologies about keeping a secret.

“I hate you.” He said as he shut the door, glaring at the chuckling Axel.

“He really is kind of stupid.”

“I know. I still hate you.” Roxas frowned as Axel gave him a kiss.

“Aw, come on, no harm done.” He kissed the other again, pulling him into a hug. “Plus now I’ve hoodwinked you into seeing me again, since we’re boyfriends and all...”

“I really do hate you.” Roxas mumbled, returning the soft kisses. “I really, really do.”

“Hey, actions speak louder than words.” Roxas only hummed, too busy with pushing Axel to the sofa to really care.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during NaNoWriMo 2015, in which I bled 50k words in 12 days.  
> This is the first completed short story/drabble.
> 
> It was written to Julia Nunes' "Something Bad".


End file.
